Demoiselle en danger
by JessSwann
Summary: Comment James Norrington a t'il réussi à reconnaitre Jack Sparrow à son tatouage dans CoBP ? Voici ce que pourrait être leur première rencontre


**Disclaimer: ****Jack et James sont hélas à la souris snif **

_**Bonjour, voici un petit OS centré sur James & Jack, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et... Reviews ???**_

**Demoiselle en danger**

Du haut de ses vingt ans, James Norrington se définissait comme un homme d'honneur. Un homme de principe, qui malgré son jeune âge connaissait déjà les règles de la Couronne et, qui, contrairement à nombre de jeunes nobles de son âge s'y conformait. Pas de virées dans les tavernes ou dans les bordels pour le fils de l'Amiral Lawrence, pas non plus d'hésitations sur ce que serait sa vie. Son chemin était tout tracé, il servirait le Roi comme son père avant lui et comme le père de son père et les générations de Norrington qui l'avaient précédé. D'autres jeunes hommes auraient trouvé cet héritage lourd à porter mais pas James. Parce qu'il croyait en la justice. Et aux valeurs sur lesquelles avait été fondée la puissante Angleterre dont il était fier d'être le défenseur.

Défendre. Protéger. Honorer le Roi et se servir de son épée non pas pour lui-même mais pour apporter son aide aux démunis et aux faibles. Chasser les hors la loi, les voleurs, les pilleurs, les assassins, bref tout ce qui mettait en danger la sécurité du peuple qu'en sa qualité de Lieutenant nouvellement promu il avait sous sa protection.

Voilà pourquoi, alors qu'à la nuit tombée, tandis qu'il cheminait dans Londres endormie, James Norrington n'hésita pas en voyant passer devant lui en courant une femme à la robe d'un bleu aussi sombre que la nuit de toute évidence poursuivie par une bandes de malfrats en voulant à sa vertu.

Rempli de dégoût à la pensée que ce que les hommes feraient à la pauvre innocente lorsqu'ils l'auraient rattrapée, James tira sa toute nouvelle épée d'un geste un peu théâtral et se précipita à leur suite, certain que son autorité naturelle et ses tout nouveaux galons de Lieutenant auraient raison des malandrins. Il ne songea pas une seconde à appeler la garde à son secours, certain de son succès. Après tout … comment de simples bandits pourraient être assez habiles pour vaincre un soldat de Sa Majesté ?

Sans prêter attention à ses côtes douloureuses ni à son souffle chaotique, James rattrapa les assaillants de la femme qui s'était malencontreusement engagée dans une des nombreuses impasses dont regorgeait la ville et qui n'étaient ni plus ni moins que des coupe gorge…

Du coin de l'œil, il vit la jeune femme tomber et reculer dans l'impasse sentant la détresse et l'impuissance de la femme dont il discernait les longs cheveux sombres et bouclés en anglaise, James leva haut son épée et se précipita vers les assaillants avec toute la fougue de sa jeunesse

- Par ordre du Roi, laissez cette femme en paix ou vous tâterez de ceci ! S'exclama-t-il avec emphase en se ruant vers les trois hommes.

Ces derniers sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers lui tandis que la demoiselle se recroquevillait sur elle-même. Un pincement au cœur à l'idée qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter à la dame le spectacle d'une effusion de sang, James croisa le fer avec le bandit le plus proche de lui et sa lame heurta avec fracas, la rapière dont l'autre était armé

- Arrêtez ! Hurla l'homme. Vous n'avez rien compris , nous avons été volé et …

Aveuglé par son devoir, James n'accorda aucune attention à l'autre et le désarma rapidement, écartant d'un coup de botte un second assaillant.

- A la garde ! Cria James. On assassine une femme !!

- Mais non vous ne comprenez pas ! Tenta l'un des brigands.

Un coup de poing le fit taire et James virevolta l'épée à la main, se plaçant ainsi entre la demoiselle et les brigands.

- Je vous conseille de partir d'ici. Pavoisa-t-il. Sinon demain le gibet de Londres ploiera sous votre poids.

Les trois hommes échangèrent un regard et James nota avec satisfaction que l'un d'eux se tenait le bras dont le sang s'écoulait

- Mais non ce n'est pas ce que vous… Commença un des hommes tandis que derrière James s'élevait ce qu'il interpréta comme un sanglot étouffé.

Sans laisser à son adversaire le temps de finir, James sortit son pistolet d'une main tremblante, redoutant de s'en servir pour la première fois de sa jeune carrière. A son grand soulagement, il n'eut pas à le faire, la vue de l'arme suffisant à mettre en déroute les trois hors la loi qui firent demi tour en se répandant toutefois en imprécations qui firent rougir James pour la jeune femme.

Une fois certains que les hommes étaient bien partis et le torse se gonflant de son tout premier succès, James rangea ses armes et se retourna vers la jeune femme, plissant les yeux pour mieux la voir dans les ténèbres

- Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre Madame. Annonça t 'il à la forme recroquevillée sur le sol, dont les jupons reposaient dans la boue de la rue.

Un nouveau sanglot étouffé lui répondit et le cœur de James se serra de pitié.

Ne sachant quoi faire ( il ne sauvait pas de demoiselle en détresse tout les jours) James s'approcha de la jeune femme et se pencha sur elle

- Allons relevez vous… Je suis le Lieutenant Norrington et vous êtes en sécurité à présent. Lui glissa-t-il doucement tandis que sa protégée s'obstinait à garder son visage baissé.

La femme hocha légèrement la tête et James constata que ses épaules étaient agitées de tremblements. Sans doute avait elle froid, ou alors elle subissait le contre coup de la frayeur qu'elle avait du éprouver en se voyant poursuivie par de tels bandits.

Le cœur gonflé de sentiments chevaleresques, James se débarrassa prestement de son lourd manteau et le glissa autour des épaules de la femme, l'encourageant à se lever

- Venez Madame, il ne faut pas rester ici, ces hommes risquent de revenir plus nombreux… Lui glissa t 'il en la soulevant légèrement.

L'espace d'une seconde il fut surpris par la résistance de la femme puis celle-ci se laissa soulever et James glissa un bras autour de sa taille, la maintenant contre lui

- Vous pouvez marcher ?

Un nouveau hochement de tête lui répondit et James se demanda un instant si la malheureuse n'était pas muette.

Ne voulant pas la gêner par de nouvelles questions embarrassantes, James la guida doucement dans la ruelle, vers la lumière plus vive que diffusaient les lanternes dans l'artère principale.

- Je vais vous emmener auprès des gardes… Ils mettront à votre disposition une voiture Madame. Continua James, persuadé que c'était là ce qu'il fallait faire dans une telle situation

Un long frémissement secoua la demoiselle à ses paroles et James eut à peine le temps d'entrevoir un regard charbonneux surmonté par du khôl avant de sentir les lèvres de la femme s'écraser sur les siennes

Autant surpris que ravi, James répondit à l'étreinte de la femme le cœur accélérant brutalement tandis que leur langues se nouaient. Ce n'était certes pas très honorable de profiter ainsi de sa gloire de sauveur… Mais enfin si la fille voulait le récompenser d'un baiser… Il n'était pas assez sot pour refuser. Après tout il y avait aussi un homme sous son uniforme. James approfondit donc le baiser qu'on lui donnait de si bon cœur et sans s'en rendre compte se retrouva brutalement plaqué contre le mur.

Le souffle coupé et une fort peu honorable excitation pointant dans son fut, James sentit brusquement les mains de la femme sur sa ceinture tandis que contre son bas ventre cognait un attribut qui n'avait rien de féminin… Une fraction de seconde plus tard et avant qu'il ait le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de se produire, la fille s'écarta et pointa vers lui sa propre épée

- Merci mon gars. C'est rassurant de voir que l'armée de Sa Majesté est prête à intervenir en toute circonstance… Et qu'elle n'est pas eunuque. Ajouta la « demoiselle » d'un ton moqueur en glissant la pointe de sa lame sur l'entrejambe gonflé du pauvre Lieutenant

James balbutia tandis que l'autre reculait vers la liberté. Le lieutenant eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un tatouage étrange, représentant un oiseau sur le poignet de l'autre avant de frémir en découvrant sous le volatile un P boursouflé. La marque des…

- Pirate… Souffla-t-il anéanti par sa propre bêtise

- Pour vous servir mon prince. Ricana l'autre en lui adressant une caricature de révérence.

James fouilla maladroitement son fut à la recherche du pistolet qu'il avait si vaillamment brandit plus tôt et l'autre sourit tandis qu'au loin les pas de la garde résonnaient enfin

- J'aurais aimé continuer cette conversation au combien instructive sur tes préférences l'ami… Mais des choses à faire, encore et toujours. Se moqua le pirate en reculant rapidement

Les mains moites tant de honte que d'émotion, James laissa échapper son pistolet et un rire salua son exploit

- Lieutenant Norrington… Que ce jour demeure dans votre mémoire comme celui où vous avez sauvé et embrassé… Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow ! Pavoisa une dernière fois ce dernier avant de détaler en soulevant ses jupons

James referma enfin la main sur son pistolet et s'élança à son tour dans la rue. Trop tard. L'autre avait disparu…

- Et que vous que faites vous ? Gronda brutalement le chef de ronde des gardes.

Rouge de honte, James se retourna

- Lieutenant James Norrington… Il n'y a rien à voir ici … Déclara-t-il aussi fermement qu'il pouvait

Désemparé, il vit les hommes échanger un regard amusé et son sang se figea dans ses veines en imaginant fort bien ce que les autres pensaient: qu'il avait un peu trop fêté sa récente promotion et s'était fait détroussé comme le derniers des imbéciles. Le sourire moqueur du capitaine de la garde le lui confirma

- Et bien bonne nuit Lieutenant… Voulez vous une escorte pour rentrer à la caserne ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. Attendu que vous avez de toute évidence égaré votre épée…

James se sentit rougir et s'efforça de passer devant les gardes avec hauteur, ce qui n'était guère évident, le pirate ayant tranché en partie la ceinture qui retenait son fut

- Continuez votre ronde. Ordonna-t-il avec sécheresse

- Oui mon Lieutenant. Répondit le garde d'un air placide en faisant signe à la troupe de se remettre en route.

Quelques instants plus tard, James entendit leurs rires s'élever et serra les poings, mortifié. Finalement il y avait pire que les hors la loi du royaume… il y avait les pirates…

Tandis qu'il remontait la rue jusqu'à son domicile, se promettant de ne jamais souffler mot de sa mésaventure ( il n'osait imaginer la réaction de l'Amiral Lawrence en apprenant que son fils avait été aussi stupide) James se fit une autre promesse: il consacrerait désormais son existence à la traque des pirates. Et surtout … Il trouverait celui-ci… Car s'il ne connaissait pas son visage, jamais il n'oublierait le tatouage du pirate Jack Sparrow !


End file.
